


Reunion

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Canon, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Reunion Sex, Top Dedue, and a little angst, bottom dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Dimitri does not intend to let him slip away again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE3H Kink Meme! Original Prompt is as follows:
> 
> Dimidue Reunion Sex
> 
> Exactly what it says on the tin. Dedue returns post-timeskip, he and Dimitri have the most emotional, desperate, urgent glad-you're-alive sex ever once they get back to the monastery and find a bed.
> 
> +bottom Dimitri  
> ++they were in a relationship before the timeskip  
> +++they'd planned to lose their virginity with each other but then the business at the Holy Tomb happened

He never dreamed about Dedue. His father, his mother, Glenn... each of them haunted his mind, his life, his every moment, conscious or unconscious, but never Dedue.

Perhaps that meant his spirit was at rest; he really did die fulfilled by protecting him, just as he said he would. A very small comfort, eclipsed by the absolute, crushing loss. Or perhaps it meant that his spirit had gone to a different afterlife, the kind Dedue described when he’d shared stories of his people. A sad thought, but it was all the same. He knew for a fact that they would not meet in the eternal flames. Someone so kindhearted would never be lumped into hell with a monster like him.

Sometimes… Sometimes he dared to hope that it meant Dedue was still alive. That he would come back to him... but that was a folly. One man could not have possibly fought his way out of Fhirdiad on his own. He tried not to dwell on that line of thinking. He’d already felt the pain of being proven wrong once, when the members of his old class gathered at the monastery. He’d foolishly hoped that Dedue’s face would appear among them, but he did not. Because Dedue was dead and the dead did not haunt happy reunions.

He’d resolved then to march on. For Dedue. For everyone the Empire stole from him. It drove him through the lonely nights, through the next three months until they were on the cusp of Empire territory. He was practically giddy with anticipation as he cut down the guards stationed on the bridge: the last obstacle before they could begin their march to Enbarr.

And then it was over, and he froze. His lance arm fell heavily to his side, the tip of Areadbhar scraping the stones and spattering blood in its wake.

It was finally Dedue’s turn to haunt him. The dull ache in his head remained steady, but his hallucinations must have been growing worse all the same. Dedue did not just appear, he fought. He drew blood, just as a living, breathing human would, but the soldiers cut down by his axe must have met their doom by some other means. The dead, real as they were to him, could not kill.

The apparition stood there mocking him when the battlefield was silent, all of their enemies slain. It looked just like Dedue, but not as he remembered him. Like the man Dedue would have -- should have -- become.

Tears welled up in his eyes, held back by sheer willpower alone. It was cruel. Such a cruel, cruel joke to play on him. To taunt him with a vision of what he could have had.

They’d kissed only once before the war began in earnest, atop the Goddess Tower. When he’d finally worked up the nerve to stand on the tips of his toes and pull Dedue’s beautiful lips down to meet him. He’d cupped his back so gently, fingers polite yet eager as they’d caressed his hips. He still felt the ghost of that touch sometimes. He felt it now.

“Dedue…” He whispered softly, hesitantly. He wanted to command it to go away, to leave him be, but he was also tempted to cling to it. He could pretend for just a moment that Dedue was alive.

“Your highness.”

That startled Dimitri. The apparitions spoke, but they never answered him quite like that.

His hands flew up to his ears to block out the noise.

“No, no, no,  _ NO!” _ He screamed, shaking his head erratically. “Go away! You are not Dedue!”

He dug his fingers into his hair, pulling strands roughly in the vain hope that the pain would force the image to fade. If he just shook hard enough then he could shake the specter out of his head.

After a moment strong arms wrapped around his shivering body, squeezing him tightly against a broad chest. Dimitri’s nose was suddenly engulfed in the sweet scent of earth and flowers. The soft fabric of the scarf on his cheek felt real. The edges of the armor that poked and clanged and rubbed against his own felt real. The ghosts of fingers were replaced with the real thing.

The dam finally burst, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

“D… Dedue?” He tentatively removed his palms from his ears and ran his hands over the arms encircling his waist. Solid and warm to the touch.

A living, breathing human being.

He pulled back to look up at him. His soft green eyes were warm, his face graced with a gentle smile.

“I have been searching for you.”

He buried his face in Dedue’s scarf to muffle the sounds of his sobs.

“I missed you.”

* * *

Dimitri did not pause for a single moment when they returned to the monastery. He barked at the other members of their company not to disturb them, and he dragged Dedue by the wrist up to the second floor of the dormitories.

He did not hesitate when they arrived at his bedroom. They’d barely stumbled inside before he slammed the door behind him, the whole frame rattling from the force of the motion.

Removing his armor is its own type of foreplay. The feel of Dedue’s hands on the buckles and straps was nothing new, but it had been so long. Fingers that were once sure of themselves, practiced after so many trials removing the same steel, hesitated now with the new configurations. Dimitri guided him through the process, first with his words and then with his touch.

Dedue was gentle as he pulled each piece loose and set them aside, knuckles grazing lightly over the skin beneath the metal as he went. Dimitri jerked slightly in surprise each time. It had been so long since he’d been touched without the shield of his armor to protect him.

All at once he felt self conscious about it. His skin was stretched thin over his bones, each and every rib exposed for scrutiny. It was getting better, with each meal he could see himself growing stronger, but his years on the run had not been kind to him. It was not something he had ever thought about until now, in this moment, when Dedue laid him bare. There was no hiding, not from the man he loved.

But there was no judgement. Dedue traced over his slender waist, over the dips and curves of his stomach and hips. Each pass left his skin burning, wanting.

A gentle nudge, and Dimitri fell backwards onto the bed. His pants were the next thing to go, pulled quickly from his body and tossed aside carelessly. Impatient. Dedue was getting impatient. He knelt before him and parted his legs.

“Dedue what are you-?”

Dimitri’s breath caught in his throat as Dedue peppered kisses along his bare skin, beginning with his stomach and trailing down his thighs. A pause, a nibble, and then he continued his journey, exploring his body and noting all of his sweet spots. He bucked his hips, fingers grasping desperately at the sheets beneath him as he squirmed under the touch.

“Dedue,” he whined softly, “please… I want to feel you.”

He reached for Dedue’s still covered shoulders and he struggled to pull himself upright. The metal creaked and groaned under the force, but it did not bend beyond repair.

Dedue rose to his feet once again and Dimitri followed. Now it was his turn to undress, but if Dedue’s fingers had been clumsy then his were downright hopeless. He made an attempt to be careful, really he did, but he was not a patient man.

By the fourth buckle he was frustrated. He hadn’t meant to, but with a sharp  _ rip  _ the leather fixtures tore loose and the heavy metal dropped to the ground. He stared for a moment, torn between horribly embarrassed and aroused, and waited for Dedue’s reaction.

He only offered a smile in return. “I suppose we will need to contact the blacksmith in the morning.”

Dimitri sighed, relieved. The rest of the armor came off much the same way -- he figured that if they were going to repair one piece then repairing them all would not be significantly more trouble.

He slithered back onto the bed, tugging Dedue along with him. Their lips met again, sweet and soft, but urgent. Dedue settled between his legs, so natural he could have sworn he belonged there, that he’d always been there.

“Do you want me to take you?” He asked, his thumb rubbing soft circles over the skin of his hip.

“Yes,” he whispered. His left hand tugged at the tie in Dedue’s hair. Soft white strands fell gently around his face. “I have been waiting for you for five years.”

Dimitri fumbled for the drawer of his nightstand as Dedue dipped down to capture his lips. When his hand finally found it’s mark he pulled out a small, half used bottle of oil. Dedue cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

“Where did that come from..?”

“Oh, um…” Dimitri felt his face heat up. Of course Dedue would wonder. Why would he have need for such a thing unless he’d been bedding other men in his absence?

He hadn’t, of course. He’d been saving himself for Dedue, but the truth of the bottle’s purpose was far more embarrassing...

“I used to m-masturbate…” He stuttered out quickly, “thinking of you…”

It was so long ago. He was hardly the school boy he’d been back then, hugging his pillow to his chest and curling his fingers inside of himself, imagining Dedue’s thick cock taking him instead of his own hands. Yet he was transported back to that time when Dedue marveled at the little bottle, the hint of a blush on his cheeks

He spread Dimitri’s legs wider and poured a generous amount on his fingers, two of them probing into him. He gasps at the sudden sensation.

“Like this?”

“Ngh..!” He moans out as they thrust into him shallowly. He couldn’t find the words, so he nodded his head in approval.

Dedue’s fingers were much larger than his own, both in length and in thickness. Even two were a lot to handle, especially given how long it had been since he’d touched himself last… but he’d been waiting for five years. He did not want to wait any longer. He curled his hand around the back of Dedue’s neck and guided him forward with a gentle nudge, until his broad, bare chest was covering his body and his hips were slotted neatly between his thighs.

Dedue placed a kiss on the edge of his jaw as he scissored him open and slotted another finger inside.

“I need you,” He whispered, “Please.”

Dedue dumped the remainder of the bottle on his cock, slathering it with a long, languishing stroke of his hand, and then pushed inside of him. Dimitri’s fingernails left angry little red pricks on his shoulders as he struggled to keep from crying out.

It burned, but it felt fantastic. He wrapped his legs around Dedue’s waist when he was fully seated inside of him, locking his ankles around his body as he waited to adjust.

“Are you hurt?”

The feeling was foreign, painful. He smiled sheepishly up at Dedue, but it felt unnatural and strange to have the muscles in his face move in ways they hadn’t in so long. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done it, certainly long before he’d lost Dedue.

“Please do not worry, I am fine.”

He still couldn’t believe this was real. That Dedue was with him, inside of him, grinning down at him with his subdued little smile. Dimitri brought his hands up to trace the new scars on his face, lingering for just a moment at the one that cut across his lips.

“Do you hate them?” Dedue asked hesitantly when the pad of his thumb brushed over it again.

“Of course not. They are part of you.”

He brought Dedue down to kiss him again, and as he did so Dimitri arched his back, driving the cock inside of him just a little deeper. He moaned into the kiss, a pleasant little heat pooling at the base of his stomach.

Dedue took him gently. Soft and slow, trailing open mouthed kisses along his collarbone with each thrust. Dimitri gripped at the headboard above him, wood cracking as he tried to contain his pleased little mewls.

If there was a god of sex in Duscur’s pantheon then he must look like Dedue did in that moment. Sweaty and gorgeous, loose hair sticking to his forehead and eyes half lidded with pleasure. Dedue’s back muscles rippled under the tips of his fingers as he adjusted his angles, looking for the perfect one that would Dimitri moan the loudest.

One hand slid down between their bodies to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. Dimitri thought he might dissolve into a puddle right there. A whining, screaming, pleasured puddle.

He gasped as Dedue shuddered on top of him. Dimitri’s whole body clenched as his seed spilled inside of him.

Dedue panted on top of him, warm breaths gliding over the crook of his neck. His own orgasm followed not long after. He pinched his eyes shut and caught his lip between his teeth before he could scream his approval for the whole dorm to hear.

“I love you,” he whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes when he finally opened them again. He had never said it before, but he only remembered that when Dedue’s eyes went wide. Not that it mattered, he no longer cared to keep it secret. He could not bear it if he or Dedue left this world without it being spoken.

“Dimitri…” Dedue sighed his name so sweetly. Music to his ears. He did not need to say it back, Dimitri knew everything he needed to know from his soft smile and the way he pressed his lips to his forehead.


End file.
